RedFurnace's Fan Games
Hello every MCFFW Users, this is RedFurnace and these are my Fan games that hit me in school. NO ONE and I mean NO ONE edits this page, without my permission or and NO ONE steal any of my pictures and put it intp theirs without my permission. Enjoy and feel free to send feedbacks and like mails. If you want to make you own Fan Games Page (e.g. EpicNacho102's Fan Games) then feel free to do so. Game Networks and Types ''Game Networks There are many gaming networks and are actually based on real gaming consoles '''MSN (Minestation Network)' - Based on the Playstation Network (PSN). There are also consoles on them like Minestation (MS, MSX, MS1) which was created in 1994. The games were released in 1995 till 2000. It is based on the Playstation. Minestation 2 (MS2) was created in 2000. The games were released in 2001 till 2008. It is based on the Playstation 2. Minestation Portable (MSP) is a hand-held console based on the PSP and was released in 2005. The games were released 5 months later till sometime in the future. Minestation 3 (MS3) is based on Playstation 3, which is the successor of Minestation 2. The games were released in 2007 till sometime in the future. The Minestation 4 (MS4), based on Playstation 4, is the newest console of the MSN. The games are gonna be released sometime in 2014. Minebox Live - Feel free to make a paragraph like what I wrote for MSN. This is based on the XBox Live. Minebox720 is based on XBox 360. Craftendo - Feel free to make a paragraph like what I wrote for MSN. This is based on the Nintendo Gamemine - Feel free to make a paragraph like what I wrote for MSN. This is just originally made up by me ''Game Types All of the games below are created by FurnaceStar, some from Spectation and some from Creepumonium. FurnaceStar - LOAW I, II, III, IV, Justicraft and The MCFFW Deathmatch Games. Spectration - MCFFW Kart Rev Creepumonium - CoMCFFW Games ' Life of a Warrior (The Game) The Life of the Warrior game or Life of the Warrior 1 is the first game of the RedFurnaceGamingSerie (RFGS). The game can be played on PCs, Minestation Portable and Minebox720. This is based on some of what is happening in the first-third LOAW story. The playable characters can be Red Furnace, Wild Creeper and Herobrine (Unknown). It is similar to Justice League Heroes, Minecraft and GTA V combined but without bloody violence, profanity and sinful things. The Fan Vehicles of RedFurnace and more vehicles like Submarine, UFO and Voidwood Boat are also included. You can build, craft, mine and even go on missions. The Antagonists are Dr. Roly Poly, DeЯ and Enderbrine. The Main Characters are Red Furnace, Wild Creeper, , Ixora, Herobrine (Unknown), Ned, Dr. Roly Poly and DeЯ. Supportive Characters, Mentioned Characters and even Fanfiction Characters' Cameos are present too. Mobs from Minecraft are available as well as the Terrains and Dimensions. Changing your skin may also need Golds, Silvers, Platinums or even Diamonds. The Missions are given to the Playable Characters by any Character. You must however, follow the mission objectives. Creative Mode, Challenges, extra events and Commands are available after beating all the missions. You can also find secrets and easter eggs. This T rated game is very popular and exciting to many kids. You can play Multiplayer Minecraft but also but more of Hunger Games or PVPs. Life of a Warrior II (game) The Second Game of the RFGS, which is categorised as FurnaceStar Games is the second Life of the Warrior video game that comes back with some of the same things. The Playable characters are the same characters of the first LOAW game, but includes Chocolate52, Headley and Ace. Like the first one, the Fan Vehicles of RedFurnace is also included. The Antagonists are DeR Israphel, Lord Elemento and his children. The Main Characters are Red Furnace, Wild Creeper, Jupiter Edwards, Ixora, Herobrine (Unknown), Ned, Denx, Lord Elemento and DeR. Supportive Characters, Mentioned Characters and even Fanfiction Characters' Cameos are present too. Justicraft (The Game) Justicraft makes Antonio and Hector returns and more active. It is very similar to Justice League Heroes, Marvels: Ultimate Alliance, GTA and Survivalcraft. But It only have Minecraft graphics, Minecraft actions, including actions like Smart Moving, and creepypastas like the infamous Herobrine (not Herobrine (Unknown) because he's a good guy). Fan Vehicles of RedFurnace and more vehicles like Submarine, UFO and Voidwood Boat. This game can only be played on Minestation Portable, PC and Minebox720 The Main Characters are Antonio and Hecotor, Carl, Velma, Necrolyxon Goldstache, Gumba, Kyle, Jaymara and Hogly Burn. The Protagonists are Antonio and Hector. The Antagonists are Necrolyxon, Herobrine, Mecha Herobrine and Jaymara. Mobs from Minecraft are available as well as the Terrains and Dimensions. The Only Dimensions you can go to is The Nether, The End, Calfloward, The Descent, Robotnics, Black Void and The Moongarden. Changing your skin may also need Golds, Silvers, Platinums or even Diamonds. The Missions are given to the Playable Characters by any NPCs. You must however, follow the mission objectives. Creative Mode, Challenges, extra events and Commands are available after beating all the missions. The Chroncles of MCFFW (Game) Do you remember The Chronicles of MCFFW? Then It's back in Games!!! It is an Action Adventurous game based on many Endeavour Games. It is for consoles like Craftendo DS, Robotnic Apps, MSP and BlockCube. There are no Fan Vehicles from RedFurnace, but only Weapons and Vehicles that are found on this site (MCFFW). There are also Dimensions included, which is created by the Users who are in it. The Main Characters are Ned, John, Ice, Sky (Lylan Outcast), Ecuram Ferata, Helmet Pig and Wheatley. The Antagonists are Tantibus and some other Antagonists. TBC This is the first game created by the Creepumonium studio. The MCFFW Deathmatch Games' The MCFFW Deathmatch Games are kicking butts this time!! TBC ' MCFFW Kart Rev' Do you wanna play a racing game? Do you want it to be a Minecraft relating racing game? Do you wanna see others kicking buts on this site? Then this game is the right one for you. MCFFW KART REV, the first racing game of MCFFW and first game of Spectration. It's a very fun game and similar to Burnout, Mario Kart and Gran Turismo. Songs featured on youtube (like them from CaptainSparklez, Tobuscus and Skydoesminecraft) are included. There are many characters. Skyla, Red, Ned, Ecuram, John, Ice, Helmet Pig, Alex, Lucythewerewolf, Herobrine, DeR, Denx, Ethraka, Haskoradom and Kheeba. All of the characters have their own abilities, for example, Red can shoot Napalm Bombs, exchange players like Wild Creeper, Griefy etc., just to name a few. There are many courses and Dimensional courses (hence the Nether course and the End course (and more) ). It can also be a two player multiplayer game. Changing/Purchacinng of cars are available as well. You can also change your graphics, restart the level, destroy cars and easter eggs are present too. This E 10+ rated game can be found in stores like Zoasis. It can be playable for consoles like MSP, Craftendo DS, Robotnic Apps, PC and on emulators. It is fun and comes in with pure action. 'Wild Creeper's Heroic Adventures''' TBC Trivia * Justicraft's background is Sky's Hunter book page. * TBA Category:RedFurnace's Fanfics Category:Fan Games Page Category:Video Games